Computer applications such as enterprise systems execute business processes and generate large amount of reports or processed data on daily basis. To store this processed data generated on regular basis into a memory associated with the enterprise systems involve high risk for loss of data. For example, loss of data or data integrity due to system crash during data migration. In addition, enterprise systems may be easily intercepted. This may provide unauthorized access to the stored data that may result in loss of data or corrupt data. Considering the above issues, data from the enterprise systems is transferred or migrated to secure storage systems or database systems. These database systems are protected by advanced security measures to protect data from unauthorized access. However, maintaining data integrity is a challenge when exchanging or transferring large amount of data between computer systems or storage systems or computer applications in real time.